Feiticeiro
Feiticeiros, não deve ser confundidos com bruxas más, pois aquele é um ser dedicado à escuridão, tanto como uma bruxa boa é dedicado ao bem. Em contraste com o instinto natural da bruxa para salvar e proteger os inocentes, feiticeiros usam a sucção de poder para roubar os poderes ativos de boa seres mágicos, geralmente matando-os no processo, através do athame. Descrição Feiticeiros são considerados como da segunda classe no Submundo, como demônios acreditam que eles sejam inferior, já que eles geralmente têm menos poder. O assassinato de um demônio nas mãos de um feiticeiro é considerado crime, que foi imposto pela Fonte de Todo Mal durante o seu reinado. Tornar-se um Feiticeiro Subespécies *'Coletores':São uma espécie de feiticeiros que podem drenas informações do cérebro de outros, transformando o dedo de uma de suas mãos em uma agulha e insere na cabeça da vítima. *'Feiticeiro Dragão':Esses feiticeiros são considerados os mais temidos entre os Feiticeiros assassinos que existem. Eles podem cuspir fogo, voar e possuem força sobre-humana. São descendentes de um dragão e uma feiticeira. *'Feiticeiro de Três Olhos':São os feiticeiros com três olhos, localizado em sua testa. O terceiro olho é capaz de disparar um feixe de energia que provoca uma ferida, matando a vítima e drenando a cor de seus olhos. História Origens Há milhares de ano, quando o mundo era escuro e assustador, uma mulher chamada Neena encontrou o Nexus, que é um poderosa energia espiritual chamada Todo. No ínicio, Neena tinha medo do que era capaz o Todo, mas depois ela acabou por se encher de bravura e conectou-se ao Nexus do Todo e partilhou o namorado. Os dois tinham mais poder que qualquer ser humano já tivesse alguma vez destinado a possuir. Eles se tornaram imortais e invencíveis; a convexão psíquica com o Todo, os fizeram transcender para um plano elevado, conhecido como Reino Superior, onde só existia felicidade. Entretanto, a presença deles no Reino Superior conteve o Todo, e a Terra começou a morrer. Eles foram obrigados e voltar para a Terra, onde Neena deu à luz a duas crianças também mágicas. A Primeira criança foi uma mulher, e ela teve os mesmo poderes de Neena, só que mais fracos, sendo que foi a partir desta criança que nasceram as bruxas. A segunda criança foi um homem, e ele também teve os mesmo poderes de Neena, só que mais fracos, sendo que ele os usou para fins malignos e foi deles que nasceram os feiticeiros. Poderes e Habilidades Feiticeiros são capazes de fazer vidência, e, possivemente feitiços e poções. Piscar é um poder comum entre os feiticeiros, tornando-o genético. Eles podem desenvolver seus próprios poderes ativos, iguais às bruxas. Um exemplo é Matthew Tate, que desenvolveu o poder de copiar o poder de outro ser mágico quando for utilizado contra ele. Se quando a bruxa de um familiar estiver morta e este tornar-se um feiticeiro, todos os poderes ativos dela são concedidos a eles. Quando uma bruxa se torna feiticeira, seus poderes ativos se transfoma, como ocorreu com o poder de Congelamento de Piper Halliwell, que se transformou em Encapsulamento, que envolve uma pessoa em gelo. Além disso, ela ganhou novos poderes, como piscar, telecinese e transmogrificação. Notas * Em Something Wicca This Way Comes, Phoebe Halliwell disse que feiticeiros são bruxos que simplesmente roubam os poderes de outros bruxos. Essa ideia foi reforçada em Bride and Goom, onde as Encantadas se tornaram feiticeiras. Além disso, o caçado de Katrina foi capaz de fazer vidência; em Scry Hard, Paige Matthews disse que era "coisas de bruxa para bruxa". Entretanto, em When Bad Warlocks Turn Good, feiticeiros são ditos como sendo uma espécie diferente das bruxas, que também está implícito em Muse to My Ears. Categoria:Seres Mágicos Categoria:Feiticeiros